


Glass Skates

by Novellity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellity/pseuds/Novellity
Summary: "Oh goodness-""What? What's the matter?""I-It's midnight, already!""Well, yes, it is, but-""I..I have to go!" Yuuri pulled away from Viktor's embrace, the Russian prince frowning. "But you can't possibly go now! It's only-""I'm sorry! I've had a wonderful time, but I have to go now!" The Japanese man quickly skated off, Viktor following suit. "Wait! Please! At least tell me where you live, so that I might be able to visit!" He cried. Yuuri ignored the male, and, once off the ice, he made haste in removing both skates so that he might be able to flee quicker. However, in his haste, he dropped one of the skates.He didn't care, and merely ran out of the building as soon as he slipped off the other skate, the footman making gestures for him to move quicker. Clambering into the carriage, Yuuri slammed the door shut, not wanting to waste anymore time."Hurry! Please, hurry!"





	1. Chapter 1

Early sunlight drifts through the curtains of a narrow window, hitting the eyelids of a young man that was once sleeping soundly in his bed. Sunlight was the only source of light, asides from a pitiful fire, which had gone out while the boy had slept. For a bed, he had nothing but straw, which he thought to be quite comfortable. For a blanket, he had nothing but a thin material, which did little to nothing to protect him against the bitter cold of December.  
Slowly pushing the thin blanket off his body, the boy sat up, and rubbed his eyes, standing from his pathetic bed, shuffling through barely lit room and slipping into a pair of old and tattered shoes, tying the laces; he hadn't any clothes for pajama's, so he needn't worry about changing.

Combing his fingers through his hair quickly, the man started towards the basement door, thrusting it open as quietly as he could, shutting it behind him once he had stepped out. Walking to the kitchen in sluggish silence, the male started on breakfast, starting the oven and placing a pan ontop a burner, cracking open a few eggs and allowing them to fall upon the pan, before moving on to toasting some bread and buttering it soon afterwards.  
He hadn't even begun to slice some fruit when the bells in the kitchen began to chime, impatient voices calling his name over and over again: "Yuuri! Yuuri!" This young man- Yuuri- released a huff, moving slightly quicker with the cooking and the plating.

"YUURI!"

"In a minute!"

Balancing one tray on his head, and two in each hand, Yuuri left the kitchen, and started up the manor steps, praying the entire way up that he would not accidentally drop any of the trays, as he had done in the past. A breath of relief escaped him when he made it up the final step, slowly sauntering towards the first bedroom, which belonged to none other than Yuri Plisetsky: one that all thought to be nothing but a punk and spoiled brat. However, Yuuri thought of him as the ice tiger: an ice tiger that wouldn't hesitate to rip you into shreds if you pissed him off. And that thought frightened Yuuri, so he always made sure to please Yuri- or Yurio, as most called him- to the best of his ability, though it failed more often than it worked.

Yuuri cleared his throat, and was greeted with an agitated: "What?"

"I..It's me, Yuuri. I've got your breakfast. May I come in?"

Silence, before the voice granted him permission to enter. The Japanese male pushed down on the knob with his elbow, entering the room and forcing a smile to his lips. "Good morning, Yurio."  
"Tch. Took you long enough. Be quicker next time!" The blond snapped, snatching the tray from Yuuri's left hand and setting it upon his lap. The male answered with a quiet: "Yes sir."  
"Also, do NOT forget to mend my clothes today! And don't take all day getting it done, do you understand?" 

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now grab that bag by the door and get the hell out of my sight."

"Yes sir." Yuuri quickly grabbed the bag, hurrying out of the door and shutting the door with his foot, knocking on the next one with his same foot. "Come in." The boy did the same with Yurio's door: he opened it with his elbow, coming to face another young man, Yurio's brother: Alik Plisetsy. "Good morning, Alik. How have you slept?" Yuuri offered the tray to Alik, who gladly took it, and offered a sweet smile. "Oh, I don't see why you care, but if you just have to know, then I will admit that I slept soundly. Now, if you'd be so kind as to get my clothes ironed-"

"Of course, sir!"

Grabbing the next bag of clothes, Yuuri shut the door with his foot, and knocked on the final door: his step-father, Nikolai Plisetsky. "Come in, Yuuri."

The male did so, and offered him a smile as well. "Good morning, step-father. You slept good too, I assume?" Nikolai nodded his head, and took the tray from Yuuri's head. "Yes, I have. Please, get the laundry and get on with your duties."

"Yes sir."

Yuuri turned and grabbed the dirty laundry, and was about to head out, when Nikolai cleared his throat. "Yuuri?"

"Yes sir?"

"We are nearly out of food, please, make a run to the market after you complete your primary chores."

"Yes sir." And with that, Yuuri left, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst his step-family ate, Yuuri started on his daily chores, which consisted of cleaning the large rug in the main hall, along with washing the windows and cleaning the tub, and countless more other chores. Ones that had to wait when he was summoned up the stairs once again, having to re-enter each of the three rooms to collect the trays that contained empty cups and bowls and plates. Ones that he'd have to lug all the way down the steps and hand wash. After he had helped his step-brothers dress, of course.  
That part frustrated Yuuri slightly. Yurio and Alik were big boys, they should be able to dress themselves without needing any kind of help from him. And though he longed to tell them just that, he knew it would result in him getting beaten, as it almost always did when Yuuri spoke his mind, or did any other trivial thing that irritated the two boys.

Heaving a sigh, Yuuri set the trays down near the sink, and hurried back up to Yurio's room, only to be greeted with a sight that shouldn't have shocked the twenty-three year old as much as it did.

Yurio was standing in front of a mirror, dressed, and adjusting a tie that was around his neck. The Japanese man stood there, gawking. As if sensing his presence after a while, Yurio snapped his head around, scowling at the person who stared at him. "What the hell are you looking at?" He snarled, snapping Yuuri out of whatever thoughts ran through his head. "E-Er, nothing, sir. I just.. uh.. I thought you were going to wait for me to come up and help you dress."  
The blond openly scoffed at his statement, and looked back at the mirror, making the final adjustment to his tie. "Do you honestly think I'm going to stand here everyday, letting you dress me? I'm eighteen years old, dumbass. I can dress myself without your help."

Yuuri opened his mouth to say that he had always stood there each and every morning, allowing Yuuri to dress him, but decided against it. Offering an apologetic bow, he turned around quickly, and shut the door behind him, entering the next room next to Yurio's. Lifting a knuckle, he knocked thrice, a voice granting him access to the room.  
"Yuuri, you have to learn to cook better. Those eggs were terrible! And those fruits weren't sliced the way I like them!"

Said male sweat dropped, biting his tongue as to keep himself from telling Alik that he won't and can't always get the things that he wants, and merely forced a smile to his face. "Of course. I'll try to do better next time around." Was his reply, before he rushed in and gathered up the clothes that Alik would wear for the day.

Or at least, Yuuri hoped so. You see, Alik was terribly picky about what he wore, and would- more often than not- give Yuuri a hard time when it came to outfit selecting.

"So, how do you feel about wearing purple today?" He asked, turning to face the male, who scrunched up his face, as if he were disgusted. Internally, Yuuri sighed. It appeared that it would be another one of those days where Alik would be picky. 

"Purple? You can't be serious. I'm not in a purple mood today." Was the male's response, as he turned to face the mirror. "Fine then, how about green?"

"Not in a green mood today, either."

"White?"

"Don't be stupid, Yuuri, white stains far too easily."

Yuuri, though he was usually a timid and anxious man, felt his patience slowly fraying. "Fine. Then let's try navy blue."

At this, Alik clapped his hands together. "Oh, that's an excellent color choice! Yes, I'll wear the navy blue!" The Japanese male sighed, and assisted the male in dressing as quickly as possible. He had other chores to get to after all, and he wanted to get to the market before it became too crowded for his liking. 

\---

Closing Alik's bedroom door, Yuuri heaved another sigh, and walked down the stairs. He wouldn't bother with his daily chores. It was nearing that time where the market would be crowded, and Yuuri wanted to get there before such a thing happened. So, grabbing some money left out by his step-father, along with a list that had been left out on the kitchen counter, the twenty-three year old set off.

*Note: I'm sorry this chapter was cruddy, it's really late where I am right now, and I wanted to work with whatever ideas I had before I forgot them.


	3. Chapter 3

Though Yuuri had hoped that he would get to the market before it became crowded, he found that, much to his dismay, the market was already packed. Quietly sighing, Yuuri paused, debating on whether or not he should turn and head back to the manor. He soon decided that he should just head on forward, knowing fully well that if he were to return home without at least one bag of food, he'd be questioned on his whereabouts, possibly beaten if Nikolai was in a foul mood, which he nearly always was.  
Fighting through the crowds, Yuuri began to shop, pushing a cart with one hand, and scanning the list with the other.

He kept gazing at the list the whole time, not paying any sort of mind to his surroundings...

Which led to his cart clashing with someone else's, snapping him out of whatever he was thinking of. Shakily, he lowered the list, his eyes widening when his gaze connected with none other than the prince of Russia's.

Viktor Nikiforov.

The twenty-three year old quickly bowed, his whole body quaking with slight fear. His cart had clashed with the prince's, out of all people. Who knew what would happen to him now.   
"I-I'm really really sorry, your Majesty! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I should have done so, and I-" He was caught off guard by the prince chuckling quietly, the gray haired male planting a hand on his hip. "Why are you apologizing? Accidents do happen, you know." Yuuri looked up sharply, his face reddening when he was able to take a good look at the royal Russian. Damn, was he ever hot.

"A..Accident, your Majesty?"

Viktor sucked in his teeth, a frown on his lips. "I really wish people would refer to me as 'Viktor', being called 'your Majesty' or 'your Highness', is so... formal. And I, for one, don't really like it. So please, call me Viktor."  
The twenty-three year old stood straight, his face still a bright shade of red. "O-Of course, your M- I mean, Viktor." Said male smiled, and stuck out his hand, clearly wanting the other male to shake it. "That's much better. Now, do tell me, what's your name?"  
Yuuri stared at his hand for a moment, lost in thought. The prince was offering to shake hands with him, a man who was nothing more than a peasant. A man bound by the chains of slavery.

"Hm?"

Quickly, Yuuri took the prince's hand firmly, yet gently, and shook it slowly. "Y..Yuuri; Yuuri Katsuki." He replied, Viktor smiling. "That's a nice name, I personally think it suits you." Yuuri's face became red again. "T-Thank you, Viktor."

"Your Highness! His Majesty is waiting for you, and has become furious that you ran off without telling him." The Russian turned to the person who had called out to him, and offered a charming smile. One that had caused all the women who had stopped to watch to swoon. "I'm sorry that he's mad, but tell him that I'll be there as soon as I possibly can, Anya." The female- Anya- bobbed in a brief curtsy, uttering a: "Yes, your Highness." before scurrying off, the male turning back to face Yuuri.   
"I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye for now. Yakov will rip my head off if I don't get to him in a timely manner."

Yuuri nodded his head, attempting to disguise the disappointment that swelled within him. His attempt must have been in vain, for Viktor chuckled, and ruffled the male's hair. "Don't look so upset, Yuuri. We'll meet again, I promise."  
"Y-Yes, that is true, but when?" The Russian frowned, and tapped his chin for a few moments, before he grinned. "I just remembered! Yakov is hosting a ball two weeks from today, and I'd like to invite you, Yuuri Katsuki, and your entire family!"

At this, Yuuri blinked. "M..Me? And my family? B-But we're not royals-"

"Ah, that doesn't matter! I personally asked Yakov to invite everyone, royalty or not."

"Well, I guess I can't refuse-"

Viktor's grin became wider. "So, that means you'll attend?"

"Of course! I'll be sure to make my step-family aware of the invitation." Clapping his hands together as if he were a child who was just told he'd be allowed to get a treat, Viktor said: "Great! Remember, the ball is to be held within two weeks from today, and will begin at eight." Smiling, Yuuri nodded, Viktor turning his cart around and hurrying off to where ever Yakov was, leaving the male standing there, slightly flustered.

He couldn't wait to get home and tell his step-family the news.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon his arrival home, Yuuri set the grocery bags in the kitchen, starting to place them away in their proper storage. He did this as quickly as he possibly could, wanting to tell the others of the ball that they had just been invited to by the prince himself.  
Once this was completed, Yuuri hurried out into the living area, where he knew his step-brothers and step-father would be sitting, Nikolai and Alik listening as Yurio practiced his piano playing and his singing, both of which he was quite good at. And Alik sitting on the couch across from Nikolai, sketching out a portrait of his father, which... needed work, proportion wise, but still looked decent.

Yuuri waited for some time before clearing his throat loudly, startling everyone in the room. Scowling, Yurio turned his head towards their servant, and said in a biting voice: "Where the hell were you, Yuuri? My clothes haven't been mended yet, and Alik's clothing hasn't been ironed!" Nikolai, who had been silent while Yurio raged on, chimed in with: "And my clothes have yet to be washed."  
The male bowed apologetically, desperately battling a smile that longed to form on his lips. "My apologies, sir. I was at the market, wanting to get there before it became packed."

"I don't give a damn what your reason is." Yurio hissed, "When we tell you to do something, you make that your top priority, am I making myself clear?"  
Standing straight, the twenty-three year old dipped his head in a nod. "Yes sir. And though you seem to be angry with me now, I feel that you won't be when you hear the news I have to tell you."

"And what would that be?"

Yuuri could contain his smile no longer. "While I was at the market, I ran into Prince Viktor Nikiforov-" at this, Alik gasped, and jumped from his seat. "You met the Prince?"  
The Japanese male nodded his head, his smile widening slightly. "Yes, I did. And he invited us all to attend the ball that his guardian, King Yakov, is hosting two weeks from today."

The three men were silent for a moment, though Alik soon burst into a fit of giggles and cheers, Yurio rolling his eyes and scoffing. Nikolai, smiling himself, stood from his spot on the couch. "This is good news. However," his smile faded, "did he say all of us, including yourself?"  
At this, Yuuri felt his heart sink. Nikolai wasn't going to allow him to attend, was he?

"Y..Yes sir. He invited me, along with all of you as well."

Nikolai opened his mouth to say something, but Yurio beat him to it by standing abruptly from the piano bench. "I don't care whether he invited you or not, pig, you are NOT going to the ball. After all, you're nothing but a servant. Didn't you tell him that?"  
"N-No, I haven't. But-" The blond shook his head, smirking slightly. "I have a feeling that if he knew who you actually were, he would've thought twice about inviting you. I mean really-"

"Yurio, that is enough from you." Nikolai said, before turning his attention to Yuuri. "While I do think it's odd that someone as handsome and rich as Viktor would want a mere servant such as yourself at a ball, I don't see why you can't go."  
The male blinked, Yurio and Alik looking on at their father in disgusted shock. Nikolai chuckled, and ruffled Yuuri's hair. "You may go, if you get your work done on time."

Yuuri grinned, and nodded his head. "I will! I promise!" He turned to run off, but was stopped by Nikolai's hand falling upon his shoulder. "Also, you have to find something suitable to wear by the time the ball rolls around. After all, you can't just go looking like that."  
The twenty-three year old felt excitement bubble up within him. He was going to be allowed to go after all. "I will! I swear I will! Thank you, sir!" 

With that, the male ran off, Yurio and Alik hurrying up to their father. "Did you hear yourself?!" The blond snapped, Alik nodding. "You can't let him go! You just can't!"  
Chuckling, the elderly man wrapped his arms around the two boys, pulling them close to him. "Don't either of you worry your precious little heads over him going. He won't be able to. And to make sure of it, we just have to make sure that by the time the ball comes, he has plenty of chores that will prevent him from being able to join us."  
Looking to each other, the two males smirked slowly. Looking back at Nikolai, they nodded their heads in unison.

"Well then, let's give him as many chores as we desire." Yurio said.


	5. Chapter 5

  
The two weeks seemed to move much too slowly for Yuuri's taste. However, the day of the ball finally arrived, and he, along with many others, were terribly excited. He just couldn't wait to see Viktor and talk with him again.

However, Yurio, Alik, and Nikolai all had a different plan in mind..

"Now don't forget to mend these! Also, my skates, polish my skates!" Yurio demanded, tossing a pile of clothing and a pair of skates into Yuuri's arms, Alik doing the same, chuckling. "Don't forget to iron these, and, as Yurio said, polish my skates! We can't go with them looking dull, now can we?" The twenty-three year old bit down on his lower lip, and nodded his head, turning to leave the room.   
"Ah, Yuuri!" Said male froze, and turned his head to meet the gaze of Nikolai, who harbored a slight smirk on his face. "When you have finished with them, and before you start on your regular chores, there are a few little things of my own that I'll need you to take care of."

Sighing quietly, Yuuri nodded his head. "Understood." He then left the room, shutting the door with his foot and carrying the clothing to the room where he would start the mending, ironing, and polishing. Though he had been excited earlier, Yuuri began to worry. Would he complete all this work in time and find a suitable thing to wear and go with them to the ball? Hopefully, he would.  
Heaving another sigh, he entered the room, carefully setting the clothing down, and set to work, biting on his lower lip anxiously.

Yuuri had to go to this ball.

He just had to.   
\---  
After what seemed to be forever, Yuuri peered out the window, spotting the carriage drawing close to the manor. Sighing, he walked to Nikolai's bedroom, knocking a few times.

"Yes?"

"The carriage is near."

"I see. Thank you." Dipping his head in a nod, Yuuri turned on heel and made haste to the basement, where he threw open the door, and ran up to the old closet that had been given to him so graciously by Nikolai, a wide grin forming on his lips as he drew the doors open, gazing in awe at the old, yet beautiful outfit that once belonged to his father.  
He quickly dressed, grabbing the pair of old skates that he knew would pinch his feet when he put them on at the rink, but also knew that they would just have to do.  
\---  
"I see that Yuuri has changed his mind about going," Alik stated, Yurio smirking as he and his brother followed Nikolai to the door. "Alright boys, when you meet the Prince, mind your manners. And be certain that you-"

"Wait! Wait for me!"

The three turned their heads, Alik gasping in shock, and Yurio growling. Running towards them was Yuuri, who waved his hand frantically with a grin on his lips. "So.. how do I look? Do I look okay? Is the outfit good enough? It was my father's, you know!"  
It was then that Alik began to whine, turning to Nikolai and tugging on the arm of his sleeve. "He can't go! He just can't!" Yurio turned to the male as well, and did the same as Alik. "My brother is correct! That pig shouldn't go!"

"Boys, please!" The elderly man chided, before turning his attention to Yuuri, walking towards him slowly. "We did have a bargain, after all. Isn't that right, Yuuri?" The male nodded his head once, still smiling. "And you know, I am not the kind of man that goes back on his word. However, I do think it's a shame that you'd want the Prince to see you in this... ugly old thing."  
The smile faded from Yuuri's lips, and he looked down at his outfit. "'Ugly old thing'? This was my father's!" He exclaimed, Nikolai shaking his head. "Well, it pains me to tell you, that your father's taste was quite questionable. These... rags are really old fashioned, and it seems to me that it's falling to pieces-"

_Rip_

Yuuri released a shrill cry, Nikolai faking a gasp. "My, my! Would you look at that? It _is_ falling to pieces!" Smirking, he reached out, tearing off the other sleeve. "Tsk, it's falling to bits!" The male taunted, Yurio and Alik promptly joining in, ignoring Yuuri's pleas for them to stop.

  
The three did not stop, until it was torn in many places, Yurio saying in a voice laced with venom: "That outfit was a ridiculous joke! You honestly _believe_ that the Prince would want to see someone at his ball wearing that?! You're ridiculous, Yuuri!"

"Alright, alright." Nikolai said, placing either hand on Yurio and Alik's shoulder, guiding them out the door. "We mustn't upset ourselves." Yurio and Alik shot Yuuri one final glare, before setting out, Nikolai beginning to close the door.

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the door had closed, Yuuri turned and ran out into the gardens, silent tears running down his face. And it wasn't until he reached the stone bench that sat underneath a willow tree that he began to audibly sob. How could Nikolai do such a thing? How could Yurio and Alik? What had Yuuri ever done to earn their hatred? To earn their cruelty?  
Whatever it was that he had done, Yuuri wanted to know so that he could try and fix it, and at least earn perhaps some respect from his step-family. But a part of him knew that would never happen.

"Your step-family are huge jerks, I hope you know that."

The male jumped, looking up sharply to meet the eyes of a young man, who had a frown on his lips. "W..Who are you?" The man's frown faded, and was replaced with a smile. Grabbing Yuuri's hands, he stood, bringing the twenty-three year old up with him. "Who am I? I thought it was pretty obvious, but I'm your fairy godmother!" Yuuri blinked, and looked the man up and down. "But... but you're a guy. And besides, fairy godmothers aren't real; they're just made up stories told to little kids-"  
The young male frowned, and planted his hands on his hips. "And? I can still call myself your fairy godmother! And I won't even bother touching on the subject of us being 'made up stories'. Anyhow, I didn't come here to bicker with you; I came here to help you."

"Help me? With what?"

"Getting you to the ball of course! What else?"

"B..But I'm not going-"

"Uh, yes, you are. After all, didn't you technically make a promise to the Prince, saying that you'd attend? It'd be a huge disappointment for him if you didn't show up!" Yuuri was silent at this. It was true, he did technically make that promise.  
"Now, the first thing we'll need is a pumpkin!" The fairy godmother chirped, the Japanese male frowning. "A.. pumpkin? Wait, what's your name anyhow? I forgot to ask." The young man, who had led Yuuri to the pumpkin patch and began to scour for a pumpkin, looked over, and grinned. "It's Phichit." He then turned his attention back to pumpkin searching.

"Oh, that's a pretty nice name. Mine-"

"I know who you are, Yuuri. There's no need for you to introduce yourself to me. Ah! Here we go." Phichit pointed a golden wand towards one large sized pumpkin: perfect roundness, and just the right shade of orange. "Help me move this will ya? It looks pretty heavy."  
Once the pumpkin had been moved, Phichit cleared his throat. "Now, watch this." Sending Yuuri a wink, he swirled his wand around in a circular motion, golden orbs emitting from the tip, which began to swirl around the pumpkin.

And, to Yuuri's surprise, it began to grow in size. Not to mention that either side began to take the shape of a door with windows, the vines transforming into silver wheels.   
It didn't take too long for the transformation to be complete, Yuuri walking around the now pumpkin shaped carriage, his mouth open in shock. "H..How did you do that?"

Phichit giggled, and touched the tip of his wand to his lips. "It's magic. Now come! Let us gather the rest of the rest of the items! We'll need mice, a horse, and a dog."  
\---  
Yuuri stared in shock as Phichit transformed the dog into a human, the young man wiping sweat from his brow, as if the whole ordeal took him a lot of work. "Alright, I believe that's the last thing we need. Now hop on in! We can't waste any time!"  
"W..Wait! My outfit-" The fairy godmother chuckled, and nodded. "I think it's absolutely lovely. Now come on! Let's go!" Yuuri frowned. "I can't go to the ball looking like this!"

"Of course you can! The outfit is- oh good gracious! You're right, you can't go in that! What on Earth will the people say about you?!" The twenty-three year old rolled his eyes, Phichit offering an apologetic smile as he walked around the male in circles, tapping his chin with his wand. "Alright, let's see... your size, quite average, and the shade of your eyes, a nice kind of brown. I think I got just the outfit for you! It's kinda simple, but I think it's also daring!"  
Yuuri licked his lips somewhat anxiously, and closed his eyes as Phichit aimed his wand at the male, the same golden orbs swirling around Yuuri, transforming his outfit from tatters and rags, to a stunningly gorgeous white suit with gold trim. His hair had been slicked back, and his glasses were gone, and on his hands were white gloves.

Opening his eyes slowly, the young male looked down at himself, his lips curving upwards in a smile. "I..It's beautiful! But... what's with the glass skates?" Phichit hummed slightly, grinning. "Well, your other ones were far too ugly in my opinion. These are much more beautiful. Now come on! We've got no more time to waste!" Nodding his head, Yuuri allowed himself to be escorted to the glittering carriage, the footman opening the door and helping him in, shutting the door once he was inside.

"Oh, and before you head off, there is one thing I have to tell you." 

The twenty three year old looked at Phichit, who's smile had disappeared. "Hm?" Sighing, the Thailand male said: "As much as I wish this spell would last forever, it can't. You only have a limited amount of time you can spend at that ball, so I suggest you make the most of the time you have."

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the time. Keep track of it, for at the final stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken, and everything will go back to being the way it was before." Yuuri thought about this for a moment, before smiling slightly. "Very well."  
It was Phichit's turn to smile. "Then off you go. Have fun!" Waving his wand in the air, he commanded the coachman to set the carriage into gear, to which he did.

"Goodbye!"

*Note: I'm sorry this chapter was really bad. I wanted to give you guys one more chapter before I head to bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

  
During the entire ride to the place where the ball would be held, Yuuri played with his hands anxiously. What would happen if his step-family were to discover him? Surely nothing good would be the result.  
Inhaling, the twenty-three year old shook his head. No. He shouldn't focus on the bad things that could happen; rather, he should focus on the good things that _will_ happen.

Such as him and Viktor meeting again.

Though Yuuri believed this should not have sent him into a blushing frenzy, it did, and while he was lost in his thoughts, the carriage drew to a stop, the door opening and a hand coming through.  
When the hand was not taken, the footman frowned. "Sir Katsuki? Are you alright?" Yuuri jumped slightly, clearly startled by the sudden voice that cut through his thoughts. "H..Huh?"  
"I asked if you were alright, as your face is looking red. You're not coming down with anything are you?" In response, the Japanese male shook his head. "N-No! No. I'm just... somewhat nervous, I guess? I mean, look at me: I'm dressed as if I were royalty, but in reality, I'm nothing more than a servant."

Chuckling, the footman said: "Well, you might as well enjoy playing the role of a royal while you are still able to. Now go on, have fun, and don't worry so much." Looking to the temporary human form, Yuuri bit on his lip and nodded, before turning his attention back to the steps that led up to the rink. Whether or not this was the very place that Viktor would be in, Yuuri was unable to say.

But he silently hoped that it was.  
\---  
Viktor sighed quietly, bowing to a beautiful young woman with golden hair, and eyes that sparkled as if they were diamonds. And though he would admit himself that she was quite attractive, he didn't... feel that she'd make a suitable partner for him. You see, the only reason this ball was being held in the first place, was that Yakov wanted his charge to find a woman and marry her. However, Viktor just wasn't romantically attracted to any of the women that came up to him.

It was Yuuri that he loved. Sure, they had only spoken once, but Viktor had seen the male many times before in the market place, but, for whatever reason, had never had the courage to go up and speak to him.

That is, up until their carts had crashed.

"That damn boy isn't cooperating." Yakov hissed, looking on as Viktor continued to bow to women. His ex-wife, Lilia, tapped a fan against her arm, her narrowed lime-green eyes also staring at Viktor. "You don't know that he isn't. Give him time, and I'm sure he'll find the woman he wants to marry."  
"I know fully well that he isn't cooperating, Lilia!" The male barked. "Ever since we came back from the market, he's been going on and on about this boy he met at that damned place, saying how 'cute he is' and how he 'thinks he found the one he wants to marry'."

Lilia said nothing at this, and merely continued in tapping her fan against her arm.

Meanwhile, Viktor, who had bowed to another lady, froze when the music that had been playing earlier stopped, and a hushed silence fell over the room. Eventually, however, people began to whisper.

"Who is that boy?"

"Such a handsome young man he is!"

"And wealthy too; just look at those clothes-!"

"And those skates! Are they made from actual glass? How uncomfortable that must be!"

 _Who are they speaking of?_ Quickly looking up, Viktor scanned the room for whoever it was the people were whispering about, until his eyes finally landed on a person all too familiar. A person dressed in a white outfit with gold trimming, skates that did in fact, appear to be made from glass.

_Yuuri._


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuri looked around, feeling his cheeks heat up when he discovered that all the attention was clearly on him. His heart racing, he hesitantly stepped onto the ice, and it was at that moment that his gaze, which had traveled about the room, landed on Viktor, who stood there and looked on in awe. The twenty-three year old's blush appeared to worsen, and, inhaling deeply, the male slowly skated over.  
Grinning, Viktor took Yuuri's hands in his own, gripping them in a firm, yet gentle manner. "You kept your promise..." He whispered, the Japanese male not being able to help but grin as well. "How couldn't I? It'd be a disappointment for you if I were a no-show, and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Chuckling, Viktor lifted Yuuri's hands, pulling the male closer to him. "A sudden change of topic, but, would you care for a dance?" If it were possible, Yuuri's face might have become even redder.  
"O..Of course! I'd love to." Smiling, the Russian prince turned to the orchestra, flicking his wrist; a signal for them to begin to play once more, to which the conductor nodded, and cleared his throat, turning his attention to the group. Turning to face Yuuri, Viktor slid one hand down to his hip, sending an electric shiver up the twenty-three year old's spine.

"Before we begin, I'll have to admit that I haven't skated since my father's death." The Prince nodded in understanding, and said: "That's fine. Just follow my lead, and you should be alright."  
The music started up, the crowd of people watching as the pair began to skate around. Yurio scowled, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't really care for the Prince, though to marry him would mean becoming powerful and ruling over the people of the land; and to see that damned Prince dancing with another man sparked anger within him.

"Who the hell is that boy?" He snarled, Alik pouting and nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, who is he? And how dare he steal my prince!" Nikolai only shook his head, though he frowned when the couple skated right past them. He hardly got a good look at the young man, but there was something terribly familiar about him...  
\---  
The music ended almost as soon as Viktor pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace, their lips just inches apart from each other. Both were smiling, and breathing heavily from the skating/dancing they had done. Brushing his thumb across Yuuri's lip gently, Viktor asked in a whisper: "Will it be alright if I kissed you?"  
Without a moment's hesitation, the male nodded his head, the Russian prince smiling slightly as he cupped Yuuri's cheek, leaning in slowly, the twenty-three year old doing the same.

But just as their lips were about to connect, a chime was heard. His eyes darting to the left, Yuuri saw that it was midnight.

"Oh goodness-"

"What? What's the matter?"

"I-It's midnight, already!"

"Well, yes, it is, but-"

"I..I have to go!" Yuuri pulled away from Viktor's embrace, the Russian prince frowning. "But you can't possibly go now! It's only-"  
"I'm sorry! I've had a wonderful time, but I have to go now!" The Japanese man quickly skated off, Viktor following suit. "Wait! Please! At least tell me where you live, so that I might be able to visit!" He cried. Yuuri ignored the male, and, once off the ice, he made haste in removing both skates so that he might be able to flee quicker. However, in his haste, he dropped one of the skates. 

He didn't care, and merely ran out of the building as soon as he slipped off the other skate, the footman making gestures for him to move quicker. Clambering into the carriage, Yuuri slammed the door shut, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Hurry! Please, hurry!"


	9. Chapter 9

Viktor silently cursed himself when he appeared outside, only to find the carriage he assumed Yuuri was in had gone off. Turning on heel and striding back into the building, he frowned when he saw people to be gathered around something. He quickened his pace, gently pushing past a person or two to find out what it was that everyone was gawking at.

Casting his gaze downward, he found his answer.

A glass skate.

Picking it up gingerly, fully knowing that it was fragile, Viktor smiled slightly. He'd be able to find Yuuri again. And when he did, he'd make the twenty-three year old his groom.  
\---  
Yuuri looked back anxiously out the window to see if he was being pursued. To his relief, he was not, but he did spot something that did worry him slightly.

The carriage was turning back into a pumpkin, and when he looked over, the coachman was turning back into an animal; the same with the horses and the footman. "No no no, please not now!" The male begged, though he knew his pleas would go unanswered. After all, Phichit did warn him that by the stroke of twelve, everything would begin to go back to the way it was, whether Yuuri wanted it to or not.

Biting down on his lower lip, the twenty-three year old weight his options. He could either stay in the carriage and be crushed to death by the time it reverted back to a pumpkin and shrunk down to it's original size; or, he could push the door open and jump out.

He decided that the second option would be best.

Clutching his glass skate close to his chest, he shoved the carriage door open, and jumped out, rolling to the ground. The animals, now back to their original forms, the former horses free of the reins, the dog and other horse free of their human forms, rushed over to Yuuri, who stood shakily and dusted himself off. After throughly examining the slipper to make sure it was not cracked or broken in any places, the male chuckled softly.

"I'm really sorry," He said. "I...I must've forgotten about everything, especially the time. But... he was so handsome, and when I was in his arms, it was like every worry I had was washed away." Yuuri then sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess it doesn't matter now, though. It's over, and it'll never happen again. I'll never see Viktor again."  
He began the short journey home, pausing when he heard the sounds of another carriage, gasping when he found it to be his step-family. Breaking out into a run, he made haste into the manor, and into the basement, hiding the skate away in a box underneath his bed.

"Yuuri!"

"Yuuri, wake up sleepyhead, we're back, and we demand some tea and pirozhki!"

Looking behind him, the male nodded, and called out: "In a minute!" Shoving the box under the bed, he stood, and hurried out, shutting the basement door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri scurried into the kitchen, making haste in preparing the tea and pirozhki. His step-family sauntered into the kitchen, Yurio's eyes narrowing. "You seem to be cheerful tonight. Why is that? You were upset when we left for the ball."  
Looking over his shoulder, the twenty-three year old laughed nervously. "Well.. I.. um... I took a nap while you all were away and had an amazing dream!" Alik giggled at this, and asked: "And what was this amazing dream about, hm?"

Pouring the tea into three cups, and setting two pirozhki's on each of the three plates, Yuuri set them on the tray, plucking it from the counter and bringing it to the table where his step-family sat. "It was a dream where I met Prince Viktor again! We talked and danced in town square-"  
Again, Alik giggled. "Such a shame that dream will never become a reality! After all, you're nothing but common trash!" Yuuri bit on his tongue to prevent himself from saying that his dream had become a reality. Only he and Viktor danced at the ball.

And he had nearly been kissed.

The very thought of Viktor's lips nearly touching his own was enough to cause the young man to blush heavily, Yurio and Alik raising a brow. "Your face is red all the sudden, care to explain why?" The blonde asked in a growl.  
"I..I don't know. I suppose I'm feeling a bit warm, that's all." The twenty-three year old lied. Yurio did not seem the least bit convinced, however, he didn't ask anymore questions.

The three quickly drank their tea and ate their food, and, once down, they stood, Yurio and Alik stretching. They were quite exhausted after tonight's ball, and wanted nothing more than to collapse into the mattresses of their bed. Nikolai was the first to start up the steps, Yurio and Alik following.  
Grabbing the dishes, Yuuri was quick to wash them, stacking them up in the cupboard once they were clean. Heading back to his room in the basement, Yuuri quietly shut the door, pale moonlight being the only source of light for Yuuri as he picked his way through the darkness, digging through the straw in which he had hidden the glass skate.  
Soon discovering it, he carefully opened the lid of the box, removing the skate from it's place. Releasing a sigh of relief that it was still there, he gently set it back in the box, shutting the lid and removing the straw, burying it. Of course, this would leave him with little bedding tonight, but he'd rather not run the risk of it being found. Settling himself upon the little stack of hay he had left, Yuuri pulled the thin blanket over his body, smiling softly.

Tonight had been an amazing night. One that Yuuri would try to remember for the rest of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

That same night, Viktor sat on his bed, staring intently at the glass skate that was in his hands. Why did Yuuri leave this behind? Did he drop it by accident? Or did he leave it behind on purpose? Well, whether it was an accident or not, Viktor would find him. And he would marry Yuuri once he had.

A knock at his bedroom door startled Viktor, the young man looking over.

"Come in."

Yakov and Lilia sauntered in, Yakov sitting next to Viktor. He was oddly silent, Viktor noted. He half expected the old man to yell at him for being so uncooperative tonight, and for dancing with another man. Instead, he sighed. "That man, you're in love with him, aren't you?"  
The question surprised the Russian male. He hadn't expected to be asked such a thing, especially by Yakov, who was known to be harsh. "Well, yes, I suppose so." The old man looked at Viktor sharply. "There is no 'I suppose so'; either you love him or you don't. So I'll ask again: are you in love with him?"

Viktor couldn't help but crack a grin at this. Now that was more like it. "Yes, I am." Upon receiving this reply, Yakov released another sigh. "And I guess you want us to find him?" The Russian nodded his head eagerly, Yakov standing from the bed, his knees cracking as he did so. "Very well then, I'll have the grand duke search far and wide for this mysterious man. However, if he fails to do so, then you must marry a woman of my choice."  
Viktor made a face at this. Marry a woman Yakov chose? That sounded unappealing. But, if it would get him to search for Yuuri, then Viktor knew he had no choice but to agree.

"Deal. However, I must come with."

A slight smirk tugged at Yakov's lips.

"Fine."  
\---  
"Yuuri! Yuuri! Damn it, where is that stupid bo-"

"Here I am!"

Nikolai turned to the young man standing in the kitchen doorway, his eyes narrowed. "Where are Alika and Yurio?" Yuuri licked his lips, and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "T..They might be in bed still."  
The elderly man sucked in his teeth, and went to walk back up the steps, but turned to the twenty-three year old again. "What're you standing there for? Get a move on! You must bring the breakfast trays up at once!" Nikolai rushed up the steps, Yuuri lifting a brow in puzzlement. Nikolai seemed to be in a hurry this morning, and he was curious as to why. Turning around, the male rushed back into the kitchen, finishing in preparing the breakfast he had started on minutes prior.  
\---  
"Alik! Alik, wake up this instant!" Said male groaned when the covers were pulled from his body, shielding his eyes when the curtains were pulled open. "What for?" He yawned, Nikolai yanking out clothes that he deemed to be suitable. "Just get up, we haven't got any time to waste!" Rushing into the next room, he shook Yurio awake, who groaned in irritation.  
"What?" He snarled, Nikolai tossing open the curtains. "Get up, Yurio. We don't have time to waste!" The blond rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Alik walking in and sitting on Yurio's mattress. Yuuri sauntered in with the breakfast tray, lingering by the doorway as the old man chattered on.

"They've been up all night! Searching for that boy who left his glass skate at the ball the other night. And they claim that he's madly in love with him!" Alik and Yurio glanced at each other, still tired and not processing anything. "Who?" They asked in unison.

"The prince, you idiots!"

At this, Yuuri dropped the tray, his face a bright red. Viktor? In love with him? Impossible! He was nothing but a servant, why would- and how could- Viktor love someone like him?  
The sounds of ceramic shattering captured the attention of everyone in the room, Nikolai whirling around. "You stupid little pig! Clean that mess up right now, and then help Yuri and Alik get dressed." Yurio rolled his eyes, laying back down, Alik doing the same. "Why should we care? I mean, if the prince is in love with that boy, why should we even bother?"

"Listen to me you two, and listen to me well!" Nikolai yanked the covers off the two boys, both sitting up. "There's still a chance on of you might be able to ascend to the throne." The boys became alert at this. "One of us?" Yurio pointed at him and his brother, Alik asking: "What do you mean?"  
"I know only this: it's claimed that no one, not even the prince, knows who this boy is. And whoever fits the skate, will get to be the prince's groom!" Yuuri bit on his tongue to prevent himself from saying that Viktor did indeed, know who the boy was, and instead said in a seemingly entranced tone: "His groom.."

Alik jumped up. "His groom?! Yuuri! Get my clothes, polish my shoes!" He tossed clothes on the young man, Yurio doing the same. It wasn't until Alik caught the look in Yuuri's eyes that he stopped, pointing at the man. "W..What's the matter with him?!" Yurio turned around, glaring at Yuuri. "Wake the fuck up dumbass! We need to get dressed!"  
Looking down at his servant's clothes, the twenty-three year old nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, that's true. We must get dressed. I..It'd honestly never do to have anyone see me like this." He walked out of the room, and descended down the steps, Yurio and Alik glaring after him. "Did you see what he did?! Alik cried, Yurio glaring up at Nikolai. "Are you seriously going to let him get away with-"

"Silence!" Both boys fell silent, Nikolai's eyes narrowing as Yuuri began to hum softly, the old man silently walking after him.

Yuuri had given himself away.


	12. Chapter 12

Clearly oblivious to Nikolai following after him, Yuuri opened the door to the basement, stepping inside and walking over to a cracked mirror. Plucking a comb from the nearby table, he began to run it through his hair, beginning to sing softly. It was only when Nikolai appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat, that Yuuri took notice of his presence.

Whirling around, the twenty-three year old felt his eyes widen. "O-Oh! Sir, you scared me." The old man's eyes narrowed. "Were you at the ball last night?" Yuuri felt a slight sensation of fear crawl up his spine. However, he maintained a calm demeanor. "Of course not! Why would you get such a silly notion? I was here, at home." Lacing his fingers together, Nikolai's eyes darted over to where the pile of straw was, Yuuri's heart stopping.  
"Might I ask why you have a pile of straw over there?"

"T-There's nothing underneath!"

"I didn't ask if there was anything under it. But now that you've mentioned it, I am most curious."

Before Yuuri could stop him, Nikolai strode over, grabbing handfuls of straw and throwing it to the side, lifting a brow when he discovered the old box. "A box? And what would be inside, hm?"  
"N..Nothing! It's just an old box with my mother's old jewelry!" The twenty-three year old lied, praying to the sky that Nikolai would buy it and leave. However, to his great dismay, the man opened the lid, his eyes narrowing. "A glass skate? Hm, that is peculiar." Lifting it from it's box, he looked over at Yuuri. "Care to tell me where you had gotten such a thing?"

Knowing that he was caught, Yuuri swallowed nervously, saying in a wavering voice: "S..Someone gave it to me."

Nikolai scoffed at this. "Gave it to you? That's highly unlikely; who would want to give you something so.. exquisite? Are you sure you didn't steal it?" The Japanese male nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure! Someone really did give it to me!"  
"Well then, since you're so sure, who gave it to you?" Yuuri was silent for a moment or two, casting his gaze to the ground. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me..." He whispered, Nikolai chuckling. "I see. Well, I should really turn you in for theft. However, I believe we can make a compromise."

The male looked up sharply at this. "A..A compromise, sir?" The old man nodded his head. "Yes. See, I know that you love the Prince. I know you want to be free of the chains that keep you prisoner. And so, I'll be willing to release you of those chains. However, you must promise my sons marriages that will have them labeled as nobility. You must also make me a governor."  
Yurri frowned at this. "And tell me, why would I do something like that? Your sons don't deserve advantageous marriages. They're cruel, unkind, and I doubt that anyone would want to marry someone like them. As for you, you are the last person I would ever consider making a governor."

Nikolai scowled at this, anger boiling within him. However, he took in a deep breath, and smiled. "Well, in that case-" Lifting the glass skate, he allowed it to drop to the floor, where it broke into little pieces. Yuuri released a cry of horror, running over and dropping to his knees, his trembling hands hovering above the shattered skate.  
With tears running down his cheeks, he glared up at Nikolai. "Why?! Why are you so cruel?!" The old man did not answer, and merely walked back to the door, removing a key from his pocket.

Yuuri knew exactly what was going to happen next.

And he wouldn't allow it. 

Standing quickly, he ran to the door.. only to have it slammed in his face. Yuuri tugged on the knob, only to find that he was locked inside. With fresh tears surfacing to his eyes, he began to slam his fists against the old wood. "You can't do this to me, Nikolai! You just can't! Let me out! Please! I beg of you!"

Yuuri's pleas were ignored, the elderly man stuffing the key back into his pocket, and sauntering off. However, unbeknownst to both him and Yuuri, two little brown mice witnessed the ordeal. Looking to each other, they nodded their heads, knowing what it was they had to do.

They had to somehow rescue their friend, and reunite him with his prince.


	13. Chapter 13

The two mice scurried into the living area, where they found Nikolai and Yurio and Alik waiting. Keeping themselves hidden away, the mice patiently awaited the prince's arrival. If they could just get his attention and guide him to the basement where Yuuri was kept locked away..  
The sounds of someone knocking on the door snapped the two brown mice out of their thoughts, Nikolai standing from his seat on the couch. Hastily making his way to the door, he dusted himself off. "Alright Yurio and Alik, this is your once and only chance to get the prince. Do not fail me." The two boys nodded, Nikolai turning and opening the door, bowing slightly to the King and the young Prince, who sauntered into the home, followed by a footman wearing a white wig.

"You honor our home, your Majesties. Might I present to you Yurio and Alik." The boys bowed, Alik offering a... 'charming' smile. Cringing and earning a jab in the ribs from Yakov, Viktor cleared his throat, plastering a smile to his lips. "Yes, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances, Yurio and Alik." He shot the King a brief glance, Yakov nodding his head once.  
Clearing his throat once again, Viktor turned his attention back to the two boys. "Well, we uh... must proceed with the fitting." He knew that neither of these boys were Yuuri. However, he had never specified what the twenty-three year old had looked like, and he deemed it too late to do so now. "Who goes first?" Before Yurio could say anything, Alik's hand shot up in the air, waving about frantically. "Me! Me!"

"Very well... uh.. Alik?"

The male nodded, giggling as he sat on the chair, removing his shoe. "That's me!"

"Well, bring over the skate." The footman did so, Viktor kneeling down and taking it from the velvety red pillow it rested upon, bringing it to Alik's foot. The skate did not fit.  
Alik's face fell, though he quickly faked a grin. "It fit perfectly the night before, you know!" Viktor only shook his head, withdrawing the skate from the male's foot. "It's not your skate, that much I know." He looked over at Yurio who sauntered over and shoved his brother from the seat, taking his place upon it. Removing his shoe, he extended his leg.

Silently, Viktor tried the skate on his foot as well.

Same result.

Yurio offered no argument, surprisingly. One would think he'd put up some sort of fight; that he would at least make an attempt to claim that the skate was indeed his. Sighing quietly, the Russian prince stood, and looked at Yakov, disappointment clear in his eyes. They hadn't found Yuuri.

Which meant that he'd have to marry the woman of Yakov's choice.

He was about to head back to Yakov's side, when a girlish scream filled the air. Viktor blinked, and looked over to see Alik in Yurio's arms, who was shouting at his brother to get himself together.  
Hearing little squeaking noises, the prince quickly looked down, realizing the reason for Alik's screaming. Two little brown mice stared back up at Viktor, and, upon seeing that they had finally captured his attention, scurried off.

The male quickly followed after them without thinking twice about it. He followed them through the foyer, taking a sharp right and coming upon an old wooden door. Viktor frowned, pressing his hand against the wood. Why did the mice lead him here? Was there something behind this closed door?

He wanted to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuuri sat before the broken pieces of the glass skate, his eyes red and puffy from the tears he had shed. At any moment now, someone with the other glass skate would arrive, and he would be locked away in here, never to be found.  
Fresh tears surfaced to the young man's eyes, and just as he was about to let go of what little hope he had left... he heard a soft knock. Looking over sharply towards the door, Yuuri blinked. 

Who was knocking?

Standing and quietly sauntering to the door, Yuuri pressed his palm against the door. "H..Hello? Who's there?" His voice wavered when he asked this question. And, to his complete surprise, someone on the other side answered with: "Yuuri?" The voice was familiar... and it didn't take long for it to register in Yuuri's mind who the person on the other side of the door was.

"Viktor?!"

On the other side, the prince smiled. However, his smile faded when he discovered the door to be locked, and though Viktor was known to be quite oblivious and sometimes not very smart, it didn't take him long to realize that someone had locked the one he loved in there.  
"Y..Your Majesty-! Come away from there!" The Prince turned to see Nikolai and the others running towards him, his eyes narrowing. "Nikolai is your name I assume?" Said man nodded, panting as he slowed to a stop. "Yes, it is."

"Well, Nikolai, might I ask why there's a young man locked in the basement?"

The old man froze at this, not offering a verbal response. It didn't matter, however; Viktor did not bother to offer him any time to reply. "I highly suggest you unlock this door so that we might see who the trapped man is."  
Nikolai opened his mouth to protest against such an order, but thought better of it. After all, this was a Prince commanding him to do something, and never should anyone dare go against a command from a Prince.

Slowly removing his key from his pocket, Nikolai squeezed past Viktor, shoving the key into the keyhole and twisting it, the door unlocking and opening with a creak. Stepping into the room, Viktor took a gander about it, noting the small size and the lack of light and warmth. His eyes fell upon shattered glass, and soon averted to Yuuri, who had stepped back when the door was pushed open.

It was then that Viktor realized who Yuuri was: a servant.

However, would that stop the Russian prince from loving him? Of course not. After all, you should be able to love whoever you wish, and not let rank matter. Smiling gently, the prince strode towards Yuuri, taking his hand gently.

There was no need for him to try on the skate. Viktor knew that he was the one. However, Yuuri would have to try it on anyhow, Viktor knowing that Yakov would force him to do so.  
And so, leading him out of the basement and to the chair, he gestured for the twenty-three year old to sit, to which he did quickly. Kneeling down, Viktor gently grasped Yuuri's ankle, and slid the skate onto his foot.

It fit perfectly.

Both men smiled, Viktor standing, Yuuri doing the same. Everyone else watched in silence, Yuuri looking to his foot and lifting it, gently tugging the glass skate off. He and the Russian prince sauntered out, Yakov following. To tell the truth, he was quite disappointed that he wouldn't be able to assign a marriage to Viktor. However, at the very same time, he was glad. Glad that Viktor was finally marrying someone.

Even if he didn't quite approve of the prince's choice.


	15. Chapter 15

Within two weeks, Yuuri and Viktor were rushing down the palace steps, both dressed in wedding garb. Yakov and Lilia followed behind, and came to a stop once they reached the bottom, watching as the newlywed clambered into their wedding carriage, waving to them as it pulled off. With a smile, Yuuri looked out the window, waving to the many people that had gathered to witness his and Viktor's union, Viktor turned in the other direction, waving to the other side of the crowd.

Once the carriage was out of sight, Yuuri and Viktor turned to each other, the now Russian king grasping the Japanese king's hands. "You know, I never got to do this at the ball." He said, Yuuri tipping his head in puzzlement.

"What? What didn't you get to do?" He asked, Viktor smiling as his hands slid to up Yuuri's cheeks. "This." He closed the space between them, his lips connecting with Yuuri's. The twenty-three year old blushed heavily, though he did not hesitate in returning the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

And, as all fairytales end, the couple lived happily ever after.


End file.
